Lighting Up the Wick
by Memphiston
Summary: Vale is a pit of fire and flame, and Roman has the best seat in the house. Relaxing and watching the chaos brew and brim, he is soon joined by his employer, Cinder, who takes a seat and cozes up against the crime lord. Now Roman was expected a nice payment for his involvement, but there is now way he could have expected this reward. (Essentially a lemon of Cinder and Roman)


Lighting Up the Wick

By Memphiston

A great plume of lavender-colored smoke spread itself into the air, the effect of Roman's deep take of one of his plentiful cigars. With another deep breath of the fumes in his lungs he clipped the stick out from between his lips, and let it rest in between his fingers as he stretched his arm across the great crimson couch. A small sigh of enjoyment ruminated from him as he gazed upon the great window before him, overlooking all of the charred, chaos-ridden remains of southern Vale. Fires littered the landscape like little sparklers, all fizzling before a thick background of harsh red sky, an anarchic painting almost.

Modesty was a quality lost on Roman Torchwick, praising himself for even the most miniscule of achievements. But this great tide of desperation that he had set upon the city, this was more-than deserving of his pride. The view still held in his eye he moved his cigar back to his lips and took a breath, only to find the tasteless air flow into his mouth. He turned the tick over to discover that in his teensy moment of silent self-praising, his cigar had worn out behind the couch. Not one to waste his goods, Roman quickly reached for the lighter in his coat pocket, quickly slating the top off to spark a flame. Only a spark; no flame.

"Aw c'mon." He spouted as he tried again, the spark mocking him once more with its continued lack of a fire. Frustrated he scratched the small flint wheel twice more, all to no avail. "C'mon and light you stupid-"

"Having some trouble there, Roman?" A voice suddenly slipped in from behind the criminal. He quickly swung his gaze around to catch a long, slender leg slowly leave the shadow of the hallway, ordained in a diamond-laden anklet. Following the limb came a flowing red dress, its fiery designs glowing a radiant yellow, a pair of thin, molded shoulders, and a smirking, confidence face framed in a collation of soft, rolling black hair.

"Cinder...well, this is unexpected. I would have figured you'd be down there with the others, making sure all the mayhem is going smoothly." Roman jested, his faux arrogance masking the legitimate shock at his employer's arrival. The woman simply smiled, her slitted eyes easily piercing through the crook's facade. Holding this look, she rose up her hand and let her finger twist in a circular motion. A deep sizzling sound soon flowed into Roman's ear, attracting his eye to his cigar. It's dull ashy edge was now red and thick with ember, much to his surprise. He twirled the stick in his hand and then turned his view back to Cinder, a smug look painted on her face.

"Your welcome." She hissed, before starting a slow strut towards the couch Roman was sitting on. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, from the minute she began walking, to the moment she laid out onto the piece of furniture. Leaning in on a slant, the villainess rose up her legs and let them rest on the sofa's arm, crossed at the knees. Roman keep his gaze out to the burning city, though his left eye twitched back to the woman every now and then.

There was a beat of silence, the sound of sirens and far-off battle a score for this moment of relaxation, until it was broken by the sound of Cinder's deep breath. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Roman's eyes snuck back to her, while her's rested sharp on the chaos she had orchestrated. "The destruction I mean? All these buildings, they took years to build. All these people, lived for years here in peace. An hour was all it took to kick down the great glorified sand castle that is Vale." Roman turned back to the great blaze, contemplating Cinder's words with miniscule care. At least he did, before her next sentence. "I must thank you, Roman, for your resourcefulness, for your obedience, for your dedication. I really couldn't have shaped this better without it."

Roman's face was a smug mask tooth-picking a cigar, while on the inside he was, in reality, genuinely surprised. "Well, well...actually showing gratitude, Cinder?" The crook said, letting the cigar sail across his teeth as he spoke. The curtain of hair shifted slightly, only to reveal Cinder's continually smiling face. At this, Roman couldn't help but feel a spark of sincerity, letting his face mold out into a more truthful, palpable look. "...Your welcome." He finally let out, before taking the cigar out of his mouth. "It was a pleasure of mine to do so, really." Roman kept his eye on the inferno, watching a several Bullhead planes scrambled through the bloody clouds. Cinder however, keep her gaze on him: a sly, hot look that was made for the viewing of a prize. The ebony-haired woman slowly maneuvered her shoulders off of their slanted position, moving downwards more so her heels now rested on the couch's arm as opposed to the back of her knees. She then nestled herself against Roman's shoulder, letting her right hand purposely float down against the very outside of his thigh.

Cinder couldn't see it, but Roman's eyes widened, locking down in her direction in a fit of confusion. Knowing the manipulative and convoluted ways of this woman, his mind began to search for reasons and motives behind this strange attitude.

"Obedience...the will to listen to someone else's command with little to no form of resistance." At this point, the pyro-kinetic temptress began to circle her finger around, slowly floating across Roman's black-panted thigh. The crook kept silent, though beads of sweat were starting to seep out on the back of his neck. "...And when you give your loyalty and will to someone else, you often get what you desire the most." Roman's chest knotted in as the woman traced her nails across the top of his leg, coupled with a soft rubbing of her hair on his shoulder. It was softer than cotton, each curl a ticklish tendril that brushed up against the crime-lord's outer chest. Torchwick's eyebrow rose.

"Cinder..." No immediate answer; the raven-headed girl simply rose her gaze up to him. Her ember eyes were encircled in this strange new face, one Roman had never seen before. It was some strange mix of innocent, playful, and falsely unknowing; the acting dumb kind of look.

"Yes, Roman?" She let float out, her words sugared in a sort of falsely sheepish tone. At that moment, a slight pressure clipped deep into Roman's inner thigh. His eyes whipped down to see Cinder's ringed hand slightly clamped onto his crotch with her thumb rubbing in circles. The crime lord twitched and squirmed under her grip, which was only met with a warm tightening. Cinder's lips curled up as she continued to close her hand on Roman, soon followed by her shuffling up onto her knees. With her amber eyes falling down onto the criminal's own green ones, she moved in close and whispered into his ear.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Between her piercing gaze and the rising temperature of her hand, Roman was a steel-trap, completely vulnerable to her. The woman then reached up and plucked the cigar from between the crime lord's lips, softly blew out the ember, and then tossed it away without a thought. Then, in a swift, carnal action, Cinder's lips and teeth latched on Roman's neck, gnashing across the flesh in a passionate manner. Roman's sudden grunt was a mix of pain and pleasance; Cinder's warm lips and tongue washed across his throat with a radiant heat, while her teeth slightly pulled and pricked against the skin like patterned oral pins. She continued to do this as her hand fondled the criminal in a sharp demeanor, gripping his thighs and crotch with eager, explorative fingers.

There were no moans from the lady of fire, only deep primal grunts and breaths in between the wet chorus of tongue and kiss. Roman's eyes fluttering between shut and open, but he managed to catch Cinder's slow and subtle change in position. Her moves were serpentine in nature, lashing her naked thigh across the criminal's waist before pulling the rest of herself on top of him. As her crotch brushed up hard against his she ceased her necking and cupped Roman's face in between her hands and gazed to him. She did so only for a few seconds, before she pounced her lips deep into his own, allowing the first of few utterances to escape her.

Their tongues dancing together, Cinder continued to survey the landscape that was Roman Torchwick's body, her hands shoveling into his coat and gliding across his chest and collarbones. The sensation of touch could only sate her for so long, before the mistress nearly ripped open his coat and ogled upon his body. The sight triggered her even more as she kissed Roman again and pushed her self down against his member, the hammering of cloth slowly making it harder and harder.

A loud crack from behind the two suddenly splashed out into the air, freezing the two in place. Roman was the first to look back into the crisped hallway, followed by Cinder.

"Geez...what if that's Mercury or Emerald?!" Roman exclaimed in a hushed tone. Cinder's face maintained a look of doubt and amusement before returning her eyes to his.

"Those two won't be bothering us, Roman. Knowing those kids, they're probably in the same boat as us." Her smirk capping off the confident words. Roman was slightly surprised.

"Them? Huh...I guess I kind of expected it." A small droplet of sweat ran down Roman's temple, a venting of the lust. Cinder's eyes slid to the ceiling, followed by a shrug. "I'm surprised you didn't see the tension. Though, Mercury's not that bad, Emerald should be satisfied...enough." Cinder's fingers clenched the zipper on Roman's pants, slowly pulling them open before managing to slip off the button clip above it with no problem. From the canyon of cloth rose a great bulge, curtained by a pair of gray briefs that Cinder saw fit to hook and pull down. At the same time, her other hand moved to the knot that tied her black shorts in place, slightly brushing over the flower pinned to her waist. With a quick pluck of one of the laces, the whole lot seemed to melt away, letting the pants flutter onto the side of the couch. Cinder's crimson dress wouldn't allow Roman to see what lay under, but he wouldn't need to see it in order to believe. With a firm, hot hand Cinder softly gripped Roman's appendage and began to stroke it, making absolutely sure that his solidity would be unwavering for the whole ordeal. Then she pointed it upwards toward her own opening, and encased him within her own soft, moist warmth.

The first thrust ripped a gasp out of Roman; Cinder's insides were near volcanic, a gushing hot box that trapped his member, tickling it with its heat. Cinder no longer held back; she shoved herself and Roman into the couch's back to rise, before hammering into the bottom to fall. Drippy, saturated sounds of bodily liquids smacked between their lower bodies played in an unorganized rhythm, increasing in volume as Cinder's opening became more and more flushed. Their hands clenched each other at wherever spots they could, scratching at clothing and squeezing the parts of flesh that fell into their touch. In ecstasy Cinder grabbed Roman's hand and peeled off the glove, having already slit the knot off her the front of her dress and leaving her chest bare to him. As they bounced harshly up and down she slabbed his hand onto her breast, maneuvering it to squeeze and titillate her nipples in the ways she knew would excite her the most. While doing this, her other hand was hard at work as well, having played third wheel with the action down below as she rubbed her clit to the rhythm of her thrusting.

As she clamored closer and closer to climax, Roman could see the fires of Vale seem to get brighter and brighter, blooming and flashing up into the sky to the beat of their sexual encounter. Either that or it was the pure ecstasy of Roman having Cinder, the woman who had been pulling his strings and bossing him down with the threat of immolation, ride his cock. Though the reasoning was purely absent and the approach completely sudden and ass-backwards, Roman didn't care. It felt good to see her like this, squirming and using him as a means to get pleasure directly.

Cinder had latched herself onto Roman at this point, wrapping her legs in between his as she rushed up and down. Both of their bare chests had been pushed up against each other, and with her mouth right beside his ear, Roman could hear every muffled gasp and moan that was desperately trying to make its way out. As she grew closer, she got hotter and louder. Whimpers turned to grunts, grunts turned to moans, and moans soon turned to gracious noises of fruition. She grabbed the criminal and forced him in harder and harder, so hard one of her heels had leapt off onto the floor to escape the chaos. Jingling bangles on her ankle played bass to the sounds of satisfaction, before everything was overtaken by the sheer yell of Cinder Fall's orgasm. It was so loud that Roman's own climactic groan was mere white noise in comparison, and the girl of embers finally collapsed on top of her subordinate.

Heaves and gasps of exhaustion flew over one another between the two, and Cinder whipped her head and hair back to gaze at the criminal lustfully. Her hands latched onto the sides of his neck as their heads touched, before a smile began to curl on the mistress' face. She appeared as if she was going to say something, but no words were emitted from her soft reddened lips, only soft breaths of exhaustion and satisfaction.

A few moments passed before Cinder went to wipe the bangs out of her sight, finally able to speak. "Well then Roman...I'll leave you to your own devices, and I expect to see you at the front lines when we take over Beacon tomorrow." Her voice lacked its previous spice, back to its usual condescending tone that came with the ember girl's presence. She then turned around and bent over to pick up her heel, flashing Roman with a nice peek of her bare rear. Whether this was intentional or not, Roman could careless. As she rose back the criminal frowned at the fine sight being curtained by the tail of her red dress once more. She then made her way past the couch, collecting her shorts as she scrolled by, before striding back down the hallway out of the hotel room, silent with a slithery grin across her face.

The minute she left his sight, Roman's mind suddenly cleared up. "What just happened?"


End file.
